


My Past, Your Future

by Tyloric



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Apologies, Danny Feels, Eleventh Doctor Era, Gen, Second Chances, doctor feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyloric/pseuds/Tyloric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny used to be a time traveler. </p><p>No, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Past, Your Future

**Author's Note:**

> You know when you have an idea and it just won't leave you alone until you do something with it? Yeah, that's exactly what this is. This is just a quickie so that my brain will turn off.
> 
> Occurs during the season six finale of Doctor Who. (Spoilers ahoy!)

Danny did not like being woken up at three in the morning and he had several choice words prepared to let whoever was pounding on his front door know exactly that. He rolled out of bed with a frustrated growl as the pounding grew more insistent.  
  
He stomped over of to the door, shouting as he went, “Do you have any fucking idea what time it is?”  
  
When he threw open the door his brain to a grinding halt when he saw who was standing there. It was a man who liked he could only be in his early twenties, wearing a basche tweed suit and red bow time, sporting a massive head of hair that was all combed over to one side.  
  
“Oi, watch your mouth,” the man scolded in a heavy English accent.  
  
“Who-?” Danny started to ask, his gut already knowing the answer.  
  
“Hello, Daniel,” he said pleasantly with a small waggle of his fingers. “Nice to see you.”  
  
Danny just continued to stare at him with wide eyes.  
  
The man frowned, confused, before his eyes lit up with understanding. “Oh, yes. Right. You haven’t seen this face before.”  
  
And there it was.  
  
“Doctor,” Danny breathed disbelievingly.  
  
The Doctor bounced on his toes. “Got it in one.”  
  
“What are you doing here?” Which was not the question he really wanted to ask but was all he could come up with in his current shell shocked state.  
  
The query earned him a lazy shrug. “Just thought I’d stop by. You know, to check in. See how you’re doing.”  
  
Which was just enough to snap Danny out of his daze. He grabbed the Doctor by his collar and roughly hauled him into the apartment, ignoring the man’s outraged protests, and slammed the door behind him.  
  
“Are you kidding me?” Danny demanded, poking the Doctor in the chest. “You’re checking in? I haven’t seen you in twenty six years and you have the nerve to give me that sort of bullshit excuse?”  
  
“Oi! Why is that so hard to believe?”  
  
“Twenty. Six. Years! You just dropped me off and when I turned around you were gone without any kind of explanation. I looked for you, dammit,” he ranted, gesturing wildly with his hands.  
  
The Doctor deflated suddenly, looking very tired. Very old.  
  
Danny groaned frustratedly and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why are you here, Doctor?”  
  
“Well,” the Doctor started, shoving his hands in his coat pockets. “For this very reason, actually.”  
  
He blinked. “What?”  
  
“I wanted to say I’m sorry.”  
  
“What?” Danny echoed for lack of anything better.  
  
“I left you behind and never back. Nasty habit, that. It’s a work in progress.”  
  
“You’re here. . .to say you’re sorry?”  
  
“Yes,” he confirmed.  
  
Danny suddenly felt like he was twenty again. He remembered that day, standing in his parent’s backyard feeling lost and betrayed at being left behind.  
  
“Then why did you leave?” He asked, his voice full of emotions he hadn’t felt in many, many years. “Why did you toss me aside?”  
  
“Oh, Daniel,” the Doctor said sadly. “That’s not what it was. Not at all.”  
  
“Then what was it?”  
  
There was a long silence before the Doctor answered him. “It was to protect you. There was a war, Daniel. A great war, and no one was spared. No one. They’re all gone now, Daniel. There are no more Time Lords except me.” He paused, trying to regain some of his composure. “I left you because you wouldn’t have survived either, and I didn’t come back because I didn’t come out of it the same person. I was. . .broken.”  
  
Danny felt like he was going to be sick as the weight of the Doctor’s words settled over him. “You could have told me.”  
  
The Doctor’s mood changed so suddenly that it almost gave Danny whiplash. “You would have put up a fight if I had. As I recall, you’ve a mean right hook,” he said with twinkling eyes.  
  
Danny grinned and shrugged. “Still do.”  
  
“But why are you here now?” He asked after a beat.  
  
“Because I’m going to die,” the Doctor said with finality.  
  
“W-what?”  
  
The man shrugged, his eyes going dark. “I’ve been running away from it for a while, but I’ve decided it’s time to stop running. The longer I do, the more people that get hurt.”  
  
“Is there anything I can do?” Danny asked desperately.  
  
The Doctor shook his head. “No. It’s a fixed point. It will happen the way it has too. Nothing can stop it.” Another stretch of silence before the man shrugged again and offered Danny a brilliant smile. “Anyway, can’t linger. Things to do. You understand,” and he moved so quickly that he was halfway out the door before Danny was able to reply.  
  
“You saved me,” Danny said with conviction and the Doctor froze. “I was in a bad place after my pop died, and I was driving myself into the ground. I had all but given up when you found me. You took me and showed me everything, showed me that even in the darkest of times there is always a reason to keep going. And you’re right, what you did, the way you left me, that was awful. But I’m a better person for it. I’m a better person for having known you.” Danny stopped to take a breath. “What I’m trying to say is. . .apology accepted.”  
  
After a few seconds the Doctor glanced back over his shoulder with tears in his eyes. “Thank you, Daniel,” he said with such sincerity that Danny felt his heart break in two  
  
And then he was gone.  
  
Danny didn’t get back to sleep that night. In fact, he didn’t sleep very well for a long while after.  
  
-  
  
About a month later, Danny received a TARDIS blue envelope in the mail, containing a small note that had been hastily scribbled upon.  
  
 _False alarm!_  
 _-John Smith_

 

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it. Nothing spectacular, but now I can not think about it.
> 
> Seriously. My muse is a pest.


End file.
